This invention relates to thermosetting compositions. In one of its aspects this invention relates to thermosetting compositions prepared from mixtures of high vinyl polymer of a conjugated diene. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fillers for thermosetting compositions. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to mixed inorganic particulate metal compounds and fibrous organic polymer as fillers for thermosetting compositions. In a preferred aspect of this invention it relates to the use of poly(phenylene sulfide) fibers as fillers for thermosetting compositions.
Thermosetting compositions having a good balance of physical and electrical properties are in demand for uses as components for automobile engines and other automobile accessories. For such uses a thermosetting composition should have excellent impact resistance as well as excellent electrical, mechanical and thermal properties.
Mineral-filled, peroxide-cured, high vinyl polydiene polymers possess the characteristics stated above that make them desirable as thermosetting compositions. I have discovered that the electrical and thermal properties of these compositions can be maintained with an improvement of the mechanical property of impact resistance in thermosetting compositions previously known in the art by the inclusion of certain fibrous fillers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a thermosetting composition having excellent impact resistance. It is another object of this invention to provide easily processed thermosetting compositions having excellent physical and electrical properties.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification and the appended claims.